Head mounted displays that are mounted to the head of a user (a human viewer) to display onto the eye of the user have been developed. For example, a display device has been proposed in which a reflective surface is provided on the back surface of a transparent member and light reflected at the reflective surface is guided into the eye of the user.
It is desirable for such a display device to be easy to view and use.